


A Great Day

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Rimming, fluff to smut to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kon shows up at Wayne Manor with flowers for Tim, how could he possibly say no to dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot get enough of these two. I love them young and stupid and in love. (But on a note, not _that_ young.)

Tim was settled on his bed, his laptop secure in his lap, headphones blasting away the otherwise silence of his room as he scrolled through the most recent set of reports from Arkham. His visit home left him with the time to catch up on Gotham’s happenings, and he was rather glad for it. He had his hands full at the tower, and it was always good to come home to familiar shadows- but he knew shadows always changed. He liked to keep updated.

He didn’t hear the footsteps outside his door, or his name being called once. Only when there was a heavy knock did he pulled his headphones down, calling, “come in!” without looking up from his screen. Probably Damian, just looking to annoy him.

“Make it fast Damian,” he said, still reading his screen, “I just got to Harley’s updated case file, and it looks like heavy reading. _Good_ heavy reading.” Tim only glanced up when someone cleared their throat, found Alfred standing in his doorway. “Oh! Alfred. I’m sorry. I thought-“

“Yes, I am quite aware of what you thought. You have a visitor, Master Timothy.” Tim quirked up an eyebrow.

“Me?” Alfred stared at him, and Tim blushed a little, realizing it was a stupid question.

“Unless I have misplaced the _real_ Timothy, then yes, you.” Tim couldn’t help but smile, loved Alfred’s dry humor, and pushed his laptop aside, pulling his headphones from his neck. He got up, following Alfred downstairs, wondering who the hell could be here to see him.

He got his answer when he found a rather nervous looking Kon waiting in the foyer for him.

“I’ll leave you two,” Alfred said, as Tim raised his eyebrows, Kon giving him a nervous little wave. In his other hand, he was clutching flowers.

“Uh. Hi.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tim asked, rushing over, latching onto his free arm, “Bruce is going to kill us. You can’t just show up in Gotham unannounced. He doesn’t even like when Superman does that.” Kon glanced away, looked rather sad, and Tim sighed, squeezing his arm. “But okay, you’re here. What’s up?”

“I missed you,” he admitted, glancing back at Tim, “Uhm. These are for you.” He held the flowers up, and Tim glanced from them to his face, back again, felt color rising in his cheeks.

“Thanks,” he whispered, taking them, turning them so he could examine the various gold and red blossoms. He felt butterflies in his belly, the kind he seemed to get around Kon all the time.

“I hope it’s not lame,” Kon said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, “I...didn’t really know what to do. Cassie said flowers were good. I was kind of hoping...hoping you’d go out to dinner with me?”

Tim clutched the flowers tighter, felt those butterflies spreading from his belly to his legs, his toes, like he needed to fidget, couldn’t keep still.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yeah. I mean...that’s what I’m supposed to do, right? Since we’re...” Kon waved his hand, didn’t seem sure of what words to use, “Since I’m your...boyfriend and all.” Tim smiled at that, leaned in, kissing Kon’s cheek. He moved to lean back, but Kon had an arm hooked around his waist, pulling him in to kiss his mouth, slowly, making Tim squirm, getting closer, one arm going around Kon’s neck, still clutching the flowers.

“I’d love to,” Tim admitted, staying close. “I’d _really_ love to.”

He took Kon’s hand as he led him from the room, wanting to find something to put the flowers in. The initial concern over having him in town faded with his excitement, and he figured if Bruce had a problem with it- not if he found out, because he knew he would- he could reason with him. After all, Kon was a member of the Titans with him, he was his best friend-

And recently, he’d added boyfriend to that list. Even if Tim hadn’t exactly told the family yet. Well, he’d told Dick- but not specifically that it was Kon, just that maybe he wasn’t so single anymore. But he hadn’t let any more past.

“Alfred?” Tim called as he walked into one of the sitting rooms, found him straightening up. “Do we have a vase for these?” Alfred walked over, taking the flowers and examining them, before smiling.

“I am most certain I do. Would you like them in your room?” Tim smiled, nearly beaming, his cheeks still tinged pink, and Alfred’s own smile grew. “I will take that as a yes.”

“Thanks Alfred.” He made his way out, and Tim hooked an arm with Kon. “So, about dinner- were you just going to fly me someplace?”

Kon smiled sheepishly. “That was the plan.” Tim shook his head, laughing softly.

“Have to be a bit more subtle then that. You might not care who knows you’re Superboy, but I’ve got an identity to maintain here. How about I drive us?” Kon looked a little shocked, and Tim just grinned. “I think you’ll like Bruce’s car selection.”

*

Tim had told Alfred they’d be back later- hadn’t forgotten that he was expected on patrol that night with Bruce- and after getting into one of Bruce’s cars- Kon had seemed rather in awe that there was well more then one to select from- they were heading off towards Gotham, windows down, Tim grinning as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. He couldn’t deny it was rather fun, sometimes, to indulge in the lifestyle Bruce could give him- and typically, being with the Titans or running the Gotham streets at night, he didn’t have the chance to.

“You’ve really never been in Gotham have you?” Tim asked as they entered into the city, filtering into traffic. Kon was looking around, watching the world behind his own sunglasses, absently tugging on the hems of his sleeves. Tim was lucky he’d worn that plaid shirt and a _plain_ black t-shirt, and nothing with an _S_ on it. As fun as it’d be to hang off of Superboy’s arm, he was aware that, should anyone recognize him, he was considered, for all intents and purposes, a _Wayne_ , and had a family image to hold up. And bringing in ties with superheroes was too risky.

“Not like this,” Kon admitted.

“It’s not bad,” Tim said, leaning back into his seat as the light changed and they started moving again. “I mean. It’s home, after all.” He glanced at Kon, who returned the look, reaching over and taking one of his hands, squeezing it. Tim felt the butterflies flare, all the way to his throat when Kon pulled his hand closer, kissed his knuckles softly.

Tim had picked a sushi place in the better half of Gotham. It took a few circles around the streets to find a parking place, but it was worth it to get to walk down the streets, clutching onto Kon’s arm. Tim felt oddly _normal_ , in that moment. Forget that he was the third boy wonder, now the hero known as Red Robin. Forget that he was helping to lead the team known as the Teen Titans. Forget that the boy he was clinging to was Superboy.

He was just a boy, with his boyfriend, out for dinner. He was just _Tim_. It felt good.

The woman who greeted Tim knew him by name, took him back to a table far away from the entrance, away from prying eyes. Kon pulled his sunglasses off, eyeing Tim who didn’t notice, was busy glancing over the menu for the day.

“How did she know you?”

“Dick and I come here a lot. When you’re as close to a family with money in this town like Dick and I are, well...people know you.” He shrugged a shoulder. “This is our favorite table. Away from everything.”

“You guys and your shadows.” Kon leaned his chin onto his hand, watching Tim, who blushed a little, but laughed. He wasn’t wrong.

Tim ended up doing all of the ordering, as Kon seemed rather clueless, and couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s attempts to use chop sticks. “No,” Tim was saying, reaching over, “hold them like this. Your finger goes right here.” Kon tried, ended up losing his grip on one stick before he could even get anywhere near the food, and Tim was laughing, Kon rolling his eyes.

“I can think of way better things to do with my fingers then this,” he whispered, offhand, and Tim’s laughter cut off, his face turning a pretty shade of red, the kind that had Kon grinning, winking at him as he gave up entirely and used a fork.

Tim tried to not think about it, tried so hard, but it was difficult, especially because Kon kept looking at him and grinning, because he knew, Tim was sure he _knew_ , and he gently kicked his leg under the table.

“What was that for?”

“What do you think?” Kon shook his head, hooking his foot around Tim’s ankle, so he couldn’t get away.

“Want me to apologize?” His voice was sincere, and Tim sighed, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“No,” he whispered, “But don’t think your fingers are going to be doing anything other then fighting with sushi right now.” Kon grinned, whispering _okay, okay_ , and rubbed his foot along Tim’s ankle.

*

The sun hadn’t set yet when they got back to the manor, though it was beginning to turn a pretty orange in the sky. Once inside, Tim made a quick hunt for Alfred, clutching Kon’s hand the whole time.

He found him, actually sitting for once, reading on a tablet. “Is Bruce back yet?” he asked, and Alfred looked up.

“He is not. Master Bruce called and said he would be running late tonight. He asked that you do not go on patrol without him.” Tim nodded. “Did dinner go well?”

“Yeah. Oh, uh,” Tim glanced between the two, and shoved his free hand in his pocket, “Alfred, this is Kon. Kon, this is Alfred. Sorry, I should have done this earlier.”

“Trust me, Master Timothy, I was quite aware of who flew up to our door.” Alfred took Kon’s free hand, shaking it. “Charmed, however. It is always nice to meet Timothy’s friends.”

Kon was smiling, and Tim felt almost awkward, because he was sure Alfred knew exactly what was going on here. And even if Tim wasn’t a kid, he still felt like one suddenly. He was just lucky that he was sure Alfred wouldn’t tell Bruce- he’d leave it to Tim to let him know about the meta boy showing up. And if he wanted to elaborate on their obvious relationship, he could.

Tim took Kon back upstairs, to his room, closing the door and breathing a sigh of relief at having the walls around him, separating him from the rest of the world. Kon was walking around, looking way too relaxed, and Tim walked over to the bed, flopping down onto it, feet towards his pillows, and grabbing his forgotten laptop. He’d forgotten all about Harley’s case file, and it stood open now on his screen.

He was hours behind where he should be now. But a quick glance at Kon had him really not feeling bad about that.

He glanced back at the screen for a moment, thinking maybe he could get a little reading in if Kon was distracted, but was barely a sentence in when,

“Don’t tell me you’re doing homework now?” Tim glanced up, found Kon stretched out, hovering over him, reading over his shoulder. Tim sighed. God forbid he do something normal, like just _sit and read over his shoulder_.

“Well, I had been reading when you showed up. There are a lot of fucked up people in this city, Kon. It takes a lot of time just to keep up. And I’ve been...distracted.” Tim sighed, felt Kon tracing his fingers down his back, along his spine, stopping at the hem of his shirt, before pushing it up slightly to tease his lower back. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Kon whispered, leaning down, tilting his head and kissing the back of Tim’s neck. Tim’s eyes dropped closed for a second and he hung his head, giving Kon better access. He felt both of his hands on his back, sliding up under his shirt, rubbing along muscles and scars that he was still learning, but seemed eager to know by heart.

“I shouldn’t,” Tim started, half opening his eyes, “we shouldn’t-“

Kon rolled him over then, so Tim was splayed out, staring up at him, and leaned down to kiss his mouth. Tim exhaled, lips opening, reaching up to run his hands along Kon’s chest, up over his shoulders, almost shaking when his tongue traced his lips, flicked along his lower lip. When Kon pulled back, Tim gave a pitiful little whine.

“If we shouldn’t-“ Kon started, and Tim tugged on his shirt, frowning.

“Get down here,” he whispered, “Maybe I changed my mind.” Kon grinned, and Tim wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him or possibly both, but he was rather happy when Kon lowered himself, until he was resting on top of Tim, between his thighs, and Tim could feel him when he moved, when he shifted up against him as he kissed Kon, sucking on his lower lip as if to keep him from escaping.

Kon groaned, a low sound that _did_ have Tim shivering, tipping his head back when he finally released Kon’s lip as his boyfriend kissed down his jaw, onto his neck. Kon’s hands were roaming his sides, down to slip up under his shirt and tease the muscle along his ribs. One hand moved higher, his thumb skimming over Tim’s nipple, and he was gasping, pushing up against him and nearly throwing Kon off balance.

He chuckled, Tim heard it right next to his ear, and he huffed out his breath. “Don’t laugh,” he muttered, as Kon pulled away, sitting up to push Tim’s shirt up to his collar bone. Kon took a moment to just look at him, the little pale stripes in his skin, his scars, even line of muscle, until Tim was shifting, uncomfortable under the gaze because he didn’t really get what Kon was looking at, didn’t get the appeal-

Even if he would do the same thing, were their positions switched.

Kon leaned down, kissing the center of Tim’s chest, before moving to one side, flicking his tongue over one nipple. Tim gasped again, arched as Kon’s mouth closed over it, his tongue tracing circles along the sensitive nub, the flesh darkening under his touch. He pulled off, his thumb taking over rubbing gently, as Tim sucked a breath in.

“Not-fair,” he gasped, and Kon turned to the other, kissing right below it.

“What’s not fair?” he whispered, flicking his tongue over the pink bud. “That I know how to-“ another flick, another gasp from Tim, “-turn you on?” He closed his mouth over Tim’s nipple, his thumb still rubbing the other, and Tim was tossing his head.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like every gasp brought in no air. His head was spinning, and he was achingly hard, pushing his hips up into Kon, knew his boyfriend could feel it- but then again, he was sure Kon would have known anyway. Because he was _right_ \- he knew how to turn Tim on. Stupidly fast, if Tim was honest. They hadn’t been together that long, and that made it even scarier- that Kon could figure out what Tim’s body wanted, and remember it, remember each little movement he needed.

When he pulled back, started kissing down Tim’s abdomen, along his navel, Tim shifted, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Kon kissed right above the hem of his jeans, then tugged on them with his teeth, giving a little growl that had Tim laughing as Kon worked them open.

“Animal,” he breathed, as his clothing was guided down the curve of his hips, his words dissolving into a soft exhale as his cock was freed.

“You like it,” Kon whispered, before he licked along the side of Tim’s shaft, had him moaning. Without warning he opened his mouth, took about half of him in, and Tim was jerking, pushing himself up as he tensed, staring down as his elbows dug into the blanket.

“Fuck Kon,” he gasped, watching as he pulled back, only to take Tim in again, his fist covering the rest of his cock. “A-a little warning.” Kon replied by squeezing his cock, and Tim shuddered, pushed up into his mouth, feeling hot shivers up his spine. Kon’s tongue was working the underside of his cock, his hand moving in perfect time with each bob of his head, and he had barely worked Tim when he felt that tightening in his belly.

Tim pushed up again, couldn’t help it. He had a short fuse when it came to Kon, knew it and was well more then embarrassed over it, even if Kon seemed to like it, seemed to find it flattering. He gritted his teeth, then was reaching down, pushing at Kon’s shoulders. “Kon-Kon stop,” he breathed, only to have him swallow Tim down again, further now. Tim moaned, very loudly, shaking. “Fuck Kon stop, I don’t wanna cum yet.”

He pushed at Kon’s shoulder again, managed to get him to pull his mouth off, Tim gasping, holding his breath as his cock twitched, pulsed, his orgasm _right there_ , so close if Kon simply moved his hand, stroked him _once_ , he’d have it, that sweet release that would leave him whimpering out Kon’s name.

He was rather thankful Kon didn’t, and when he finally exhaled, when Kon leaned down to kiss his hip, chuckling, Tim frowned.

“It’s not funny,” he whispered, pushing at Kon, then grasping at his shoulders, ending up with the two of them shifting around, tumbling until they were half on the pillows, Tim frantically kissing Kon’s mouth, reaching down to work his jeans open as his own shifted further down his thighs, dragging his underwear with them. Tim fingers were shaking, and it took a few tries before he finally had them open, had Kon out and in his hand, stroking him and feeling him push into his first, his kiss turning heavy.

Kon’s mouth moved down to Tim’s neck, sucking on his skin, leaving him whining, squirming when it almost hurt too much, and he’d move to the next spot, nipping with his teeth first. “Can I-“ he started, licking at the first spot, the skin that was an angry red and darkening quickly.

“Can’t,” Tim whispered, as much as he _wanted_ Kon to fuck him in that moment. “I-I have patrol tonight. Last thing I need i-is,” he stopped, gasping as Kon was nipping at his skin again, as his own cock was brushing along Kon’s hip. “-is being sore from _you_.”

“I’ll be-ah,” he gasped as Tim tightened his hold on his cock, “gently.” Tim nearly snorted, shaking his head.

“No you won’t. I won’t let you.” Kon groaned at that, pressing his face into Tim’s shoulder as he pushed harder into his fist, shook once. “Getting close?” Tim’s tone was teasing, mocking, thrilled to finally inflict his torture back on Kon, and Kon nodded, reached downing, managing to push Tim’s hands away. He leaned off him, further back into the pillows as Tim got up on his knees, Kon’s hands finding his hips, trailing back to run over his ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh. Tim gasped, as Kon slipped a finger between, teasing his hole.

“What if I just-“ Tim shivered as he traced the ring of muscle, feeling his cock twitching. His almost-orgasm was still a ghost in his boy, his nerves on high alert.

“Yeah, o-okay,” he was breathing, because the idea of Kon being inside him in someway wasn’t something he could say no to. And maybe if they were back at the tower he would have let Kon fuck him, would have been fine for patrol then- or just let the rest of the team handle it. But here, in Gotham- he didn’t need to risk being sore _prior_ to a night in the city. And definitely not around Bruce.

That was a thought he had to quickly banish, as Kon was suddenly turning him, shoving him down onto the bed. He grabbed at his jeans, pulling them down his legs, and Tim awkwardly shifted so he could pull them off completely, toss them off the bed. Then Kon was back, kneading flesh for a moment before Tim felt teeth grazing sensitive skin, shivered, and then Kon’s mouth was there, tongue tracing that tight ring of muscle, and Tim was gasping loudly, shoving his face into his arms to keep his moans quiet.

Tim’s cock twitched again, leaking onto his blanket, onto his belly when it bumped, smeared, managing to miss his shirt which was still bunched halfway up his chest. Kon’s tongue pushed inside him, and Tim felt a wave of pure pleasure wash over him, had him whimpering pathetically, had Kon tongue-fucking him harder, gripping his ass tightly. Tim shifted, tried to push back against his tongue, felt the ghost of his orgasm clawing at him now, at his spine, the pit of his belly.

He bit into his arm, whining, felt the corners of his eyes growing wet. He was so close, he could feel it, couldn’t let it happen yet- still wanted Kon inside him.

“Kon,” he said, pushing himself up more, “Kon you g-gotta stop, I-I’m,” he shivered, those fingers digging in more, heard Kon groan, and scrambled to get away from him, feeling it running through him, _right there_. Tim nearly fell face first into his laptop, getting away from Kon’s touch, groaning as his cock twitched, as he nearly came _again_.

Kon was watching him, he could tell, feel it, as he pushed himself up, looking back at him. This time, Kon wasn’t smiling.

“You could’ve,” he whispered, and Tim blushed, shook his head. He shifted around, until Kon was grabbing his arm, helping to settle him back in the pillows.

“Rather do it with you in me,” he admitted, blushing, and Kon’s smile appeared then, his eyes lighting up.

“Could’ve just gotten you off twice,” Kon admitted, winking, as he leaned over to Tim’s nightstand. Tim’s face darkened. Truth be told, he probably could have. He’d done it before.

He settled back in between his legs, kissing his neck, one of the sore spots that had gone from simply red to red and purple, and Tim gave a little sound, missing when Kon popped open the little bottle he was holding, poured lube onto his fingers. He was only brought to, from his little delirium where he was loving the sweet mix of sting and pleasure from Kon kissing those spots, when Kon’s slick fingers were between his thighs, his ass, pushing against his hole. Tim shifted, leaning further back, and Kon was pushing inside, a single finger at first, giving Tim a moment to breathe.

He quivered, once, then again as Kon started moving, easing the second finger in soon after. Tim grabbed at the pillows, trying to keep quiet, little sounds and gasps escaping his mouth as Kon’s fingers bent in all the right ways, moved at the right pace. It was gentle, but Tim had nearly come _twice_ now, and could barely handle being inside his own skin. He was fairly sure if Kon exhaled on his cock he’d come-

He shivered at that thought, and Kon raised an eyebrow, curling his fingers. “Something on your mind?”

“Just you,” Tim breathed, his breath ragged. Kon smiled, liked seeing Tim’s eyes wild and dark as they were, the way his lips were parted as he panted, the flush on his cheeks and neck. He was prettier then he had any right being, and Kon shuddered as he curled his fingers and Tim gave a cry. Kon knew he found the spot he needed to, made sure not to go far, pressing his fingers against it and rubbing, leaving Tim shaking his head, his thighs quivering.

His cock was still neglected, as flushed as his cheeks, and with his free hand Kon reached for it, squeezing just under the head, his thumb running along, teasing his slit. Tim sucked in his breath, felt his stomach go to knots as a wave began to wash over him, his orgasm right there again, so close he could feel it.

Kon kept rubbing his prostate, stroking faster, and Tim couldn’t even get the words out, he was there, _he was finally there_ , crying out to Kon as he came, arching his back and pushing up into his hand. Kon watched him, drank down every little movement, until Tim was falling back into the pillows, gasping, and he was pulling his fingers free, grinning to himself because it was always such a _joy_ to get Tim off.

“I don’t think I can see straight,” Tim admitted, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. “Dammit.” He felt like he was floating, like his orgasm had literally tore his body open, left whatever there was to his existence suspended in the air.

“Maybe I should work you up like that more often.” Kon settled in next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, his other hand working to fight with his own pants, trying to tuck his cock away. Tim let his hand fall away, noticed, and raised an eyebrow.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’re not really in the shape the do anything babe,” Kon said, still grinning. Still proud of himself. “So I’m just-“ He was cut off when Tim moved, reaching down and batting his hand away, grasping at his cock and stroking. Kon inhaled sharply, shook his head once. “Tim-“

“Hey,” he whispered, sliding down on the bed, leaning over Kon’s thigh. “I _want to_ , okay?” Kon barely got a nod in before Tim was running his tongue along the underside of his cock, mouth pressing just under the head of his cock and sucking gently. Kon groaned, Tim smiling as he pulled back, slightly. “Besides, I like sucking you off.”

Another groan, and Kon dropped his head back, unable to handle watching Tim take the head into his tongue, trace along it with his tongue, unable to see the stretch of his pretty lips, unable to handle him even _admitting_ that. He was too much.

Tim moaned around Kon’s cock, loved the taste of skin and salty pre-cum, the way he could feel every little tremble he got out of Kon. He hadn’t been lying, he loved this, loved Kon’s cock in his mouth. Loved hearing him gasp, the way he’d often reach down, touch his hair-

As if on queue, Kon did, tangling his fingers in those dark locks, and Tim sighed, swallowed him deeper, that hold tightening, pulling gently. “God Tim,” he gasped, daring to lift his head, to look down, to see his boyfriend as he moved. Tim knew he’d been worked up this whole time, and casually lifted his hips, arching his ass up into the air as he swallowed him, shifting so that Kon’s other hand was reaching out, tracing up the curve of his spine, grabbing his ass and squeezing.

Tim moaned around him, an obscene sort of sound that set Kon off like a firework. He growled, the sound turning to a groan, to a breathy _Tim_ , and his head was tipping back as he came, as Tim felt it rushing over his tongue. He didn’t move until Kon was done, until he was sagging back against the pillows, panting. Only then did he pushed himself up, swallowing, licking his lips- just in time for Kon to raise his head, catch the movement, and drop it back down again, groaning.

“Fucking hell Tim. You’re too much.” Tim smiled, snuggling up to his chest for a moment, kissing his throat.

“I try,” he whispered, and felt Kon reaching around him, squeezing him for a moment- before his hand moved down, grabbed his ass again. Tim jumped, nearly falling into Kon’s lap, giving a shocked cry as his boyfriend laughed. He glared, pushing himself off, getting off the bed as Kon attempted to fix his own clothing, looking for his own.

Tim redressed, changed his shirt, took a glance out the window, parting the heavy curtains. It was dark already, and he wondered what time it was- god, how long had they been so _preoccupied_.

“I guess this is interesting reading,” Kon said, having grabbed Tim’s laptop and settled it on his lap, sitting back into the pillows. “This chick looks like fun.”

“Oh trust me,” Tim said, walking around the room to find his phone, making sure Bruce hadn’t called him. “She’s a _blast_.” There was nothing, and he left it on his desk, about to climb back onto the bed, before the door caught his eye. He padded over while Kon was distracted, noticing it was open, ever so slightly- as if it hadn’t quite caught. Tim’s cheeks flushed as he wondered if he hadn’t closed it properly, and oh god what if someone had _heard_ any of that?

He pushed it shut quickly, turning and making his way back to the bed, snuggling up to Kon as his boyfriend clicked through various case files. “You really do have a lot to read.”

“Yeah. This was _going_ to be my afternoon project. I guess I’ll just have to do it tomorrow.” He sighed, one of Kon’s arms shifting around him so he could properly snuggle into his chest. “But you should probably go, Kon. Bruce has got to be back soon, and I’ll have to go out. And you don’t wanna be around when I let him know there was a meta in town.”

Kon frowned, giving Tim a pleading look, but Tim was shaking his head.

“Not falling for the puppy dog eyes Kon. Seriously.” Kon sighed, setting Tim’s laptop aside.

“Alright, alright. Do I have to fly out your window Peter Pan style?” Tim laughed at that, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“No. You can use the front door like a _normal_ boyfriend.”

*

Tim held Kon’s hand all the way down the stairs, not exactly wanting to see him go. He’d missed him over his past few days in Gotham, would miss him for the rest of his stay. But he also knew better then to just invite him back over- not without Bruce’s permission.

Also, he knew Kon had his own work to do, with the rest of the Titans.

They had made it to the foot of the stairs when Tim heard voices- multiple, as in _not just Alfred_ , and managed a quiet, “oh shit,” before Bruce emerged from one of the neighboring rooms, Alfred in tow. He glanced at Tim, _at Kon_ , and stopped for a second before making his way over.

“Oh boy,” Kon whispered, and Tim wanted to tell him to _shut up_ , not to say a word. He’d handle this. Oh god, he hoped he’d handle this.

“So,” Bruce said, taking a moment to take Kon in, “This is our visitor.” Tim didn’t ask how Bruce knew there was one, didn’t need to know, but was dumb struck when Bruce extended his hand. “Bruce Wayne.”

Kon took it, seemingly a little awe struck. “Kon-El,” he offered, and Bruce filled in,

“Superboy. Guess it’s about time I met Tim’s Titans on a more _one on one_ basis. Especially if they’re showing up at my doorstep with flowers.” Tim blushed, opened his mouth to say something, and Bruce held his hand up to silence him. “Is he leaving already?”

“Well...we have patrol,” Tim started, looking nervous, _sounding nervous_ , which was accurate considering this was the equivalent of his boyfriend meeting his _father_ for the first time.

“Well, maybe he’d like to join us. See Gotham from a different perspective? What do you say?” He was looking at Kon now, not at Tim, and Kon smiled, held up well under the pressure.

“I’d love to.”

“Good, it’s settled then. Tim, get you two down to the cave, and get yourself suited up. Damian is already down there. I’ve seen plenty of footage of Kon here- I’m assuming he’s good to go as is?” Kon nodded, and Bruce smiled- actually smiled, and Tim was sure this had to be a dream. _It had to be_. “Good. Now get a move on.”

Tim grabbed Kon by the wrist and pulled him away, nearly running.

*

Tim could admit, it was kind of nice not to need to wear his wings, or even use a hookshot to get up a building. All he had to do was let Kon hook an arm around his waist, and he was set.

The two of them were perched atop Wayne Enterprises, looking out over the city. It was higher up then Tim usually went- way higher. The city below felt tiny, but it gave _such a view_ , and he really did want Kon to see his city, like this. At night, in it’s firefly like glory.

“It’s pretty,” Kon admitted, keeping an arm around Tim. They weren’t on the complete top of the building, standing carefully instead a few stories below, on an stretching ledge. Bruce had said he meant to have some statues put on them, to replace a few that were broken once during a rather wild chase around the city with a few crazies, but it hadn’t happened yet. As far as Tim was concerned, lucky for him it hadn’t.

Kon squeezed him, turning and kissing his cheek softly. Tim blushed at that, fully turning to face him and grabbing at his open button down, pulling him in for a proepr kiss, the kind that had Tim dizzy, that had the city below him spinning, just a mess of lights and faded sounds.

Both of Kon’s arms were around him, squeezing him tight, and Tim was smiling into it, nearly laughing. He felt _alive_ up here, with this boy, and almost never wanted to leave. Wanted to freeze time, exist right here forever, just the two of them and the butterflies fluttering through out his entire body.

But he knew he couldn’t, and as if on queue, Bruce’s voice was in his head, “Red, where are you?”

He pulled away from Kon’s mouth, taking a moment to catch his breath. “We’re uh, up on Wayne Enterprises. What’s up?”

“Meet us by the Narrows.” Bruce gave him the exact street corner, then was silent, and Tim leaned in closer.

“Take me flying pretty boy,” he teased, “I think there’s a city that needs saving.” Kon grinned, keeping a hold on Tim as they leaped over the side, into the night air, heading off towards the Narrows.

*

Tim felt alive, even after patrol. Sure, it hadn’t been too terrible exciting, but they’d taken care of some drugs the mob had been moving, and it had been amusing to see Kon in Gotham, learning to move within these buildings, these people. Tim had nearly lost his mind when Kon quite literally picked a man up that Bruce had been about to punch and dangled him in the air, scaring him half to death and leaving him useless.

They were in the cave now- well, Kon had gone ahead upstairs, _at Bruce’s recommendation_ , and Tim was left to finish changing and storing his suit on his own. Damian seemed to have escaped upstairs already as well.

“He did good.” Tim looked back, found Bruce hanging up his mask, changed already.

“R-really?” Tim beamed, couldn’t help it, and Bruce turned, folding his arms.

“Really. Besides, as much as I’d like to tear into him for just showing up in my city, if you’re sweet on him I guess I’d better be nice.” Tim blushed a little, and Bruce walked over, putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him through the cave.

“I mean, it’s just-“

“Just that he flew into town with flowers, and you drove him into the city for dinner. Sounds like a date, Tim. I think I’d know.” Tim didn’t say anything for a minute, before,

“Are you approving?” They stopped at the elevator back up to the Manor, and Bruce turned Tim, looking right down at him.

“I’m saying, I wouldn’t mind if he stayed tonight and had dinner with us tomorrow. Maybe I’d like to get to know him a bit.” Tim bounced a little, couldn’t help it, leaned in and dared to throw his arms around Bruce, to hug him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before pulling back, blushing more because that had been brass. But Bruce was smiling, _actually smiling_.

“Just one thing, Tim.”

“Yeah?” Tim asked, as the elevator doors finally opened and they stepped on.

“Just keep your door locked next time.” Tim felt the color rising in his cheeks, and he reached a hand up, suddenly trying to cover his exposed neck, haven’t completely forgotten about the marks Kon was sure to have left on him, realizing they had been out the whole time, only hidden by his suit.

“Oh god,” he whispered, and then Bruce was chuckling. “I am so sorry.”

“Just apologize to Damian.” Tim’s head snapped up and he stared at him.

“Damian...what?”

“He went to go get you earlier, before I was home. You must’ve had your door unlocked. I got...quite the earful when I got home about it.”

Tim flashed back to his door being ajar, and felt like he might faint.

“Oh god...oh god what did he-“

“Don’t make me tell you,” Bruce said, brushing his own hair back, looking as if he was trying to not remember himself. “Just. Lock it next time. And I reminded Damian he had no right just bursting into your room. You’re not a kid, after all.”

Tim said nothing, swallowed the lump in his throat, couldn’t believe Damian had _seen_ them. He was definitely sure if he kept thinking about it he’d pass out. And god, Damian wasn’t going to keep it to himself. He trusted Bruce not to tell, but Tim knew the moment Dick was back in town Damian would tell him, and Jason was bound to know-

His cheeks were impossibly red by the time they were walking back into the Manor, finding Kon sitting on the stairs waiting for them. Bruce gave him a rather cheerful goodnight, and as he was walking away Kon looked at Tim’s cheeks and asked, “What happened?”

“Damian _saw us_ ,” he whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, turning him and guiding him upstairs. Kon looked confused, glancing back behind him.

“Tim, the door’s down there-“

“He fucking _saw us_ Kon. Oh my god I can’t believe I didn’t lock the door. Oh god. What did he see? Bruce wouldn’t tell me. But oh god, Bruce knows. _He knows_. And Damian isn’t going to keep this to himself-“

“Tim, you said I wasn’t going to have to fly outta here Peter Pan style-“

“The whole family is going to know-“

“Tim!” Tim stopped, the two of them having reached the top of the stairs. “Dude, relax. So your little...brother saw you. If Bruce didn’t freak out, you’re fine. Besides. We’re not kids.” Kon shrugged a shoulder. “And what are we doing up here? Am I flying out your window?”

“Oh. Uh...you wanna stay the night? Bruce was hoping that maybe you’d stay...have dinner with us tomorrow?” Tim reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, not like a _family dinner_ here is anything normal and all, and I get it if you’d rather go back to the tower-“

“Tim?” Tim stopped, glanced up, and Kon was grabbing him, literally lifting him off the ground and spinning once, beaming. Tim gave a startled cry, clung to Kon, only to have his mouth covered for a quick kiss. “I’d love to stay,” he whispered, setting Tim down, who was flushed but smiling, despite all the recent embarrassment.

“Okay.” Tim took his hand, leading him back towards his room, hearing Kon add, as he opened the door,

“And _I’ll_ remember to lock the door.”

Tim glared back at him, making a little disgruntled face that had Kon laughing. “I don’t know what _you’re_ thinking,” Tim pointed out, turning and pulling him into the room by the collar of his shirt, “but _I’m_ going to bed.”

“Well good. Because that’s exactly what I was thinking.” Tim rolled his eyes, but the moment the door was shut had Kon pressed up against it, fitting in perfectly against him and kissing him until _he_ was breathless, until Kon was the one forgetting his own words and Tim, for once, was the one with the control.

“Maybe in the morning,” Tim whispered against his mouth, “but only if you snuggle tonight.” Kon grinned, grabbing Tim and picked him up, holding him princess style and carrying him across the room.

“Anything you want,” he said, settling Tim on the bed and crawling in with him, curling up around him and holding him to his chest. Tim sighed, content, leaning into it and closing his eyes, settling against the rhythm of Kon’s heart.

“Do they match?” he whispered, as he fidgeted to get the blanket moved from under them, as Kon pulled away long enough to sit up, strip of both his shirts, before he was squirming out of his jeans.

“Do what match?”

“These?” Tim asked, taking up Kon’s hand and pressing it against his chest, holding it above his heart. His other hand lay flat along Kon’s chest, feeling the gentle thump of the organ inside his ribs. Kon looked stunned for a second, blushing a little, before,

“Close. Yours beats _right_ before mine,” he leaned in, kissed Tim’s temple. “But they’ve got almost the same rhythm.” Tim smiled, snuggling in against him again, as Kon fell back, taking them both back down. Tim wiggled under the blanket, out of his sweat pants, before he tangled his legs in with Kon’s, happily resting against his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered, stifling a yawn. “For today. It was...nice.”

“We had to have a first date eventually.” Kon did yawn, and Tim let his arm drape over his ribs, stroking his side. Kon’s hand was resting against his back, tracing little patterns into his t-shirt.

“I’d like it if we had a second one,” Tim admitted, and Kon smiled, closing his eyes.

“I would too. And a third. And fourth. Fifth...” Tim chuckled, kissing Kon’s chest once. He squeezed him, once, then whispered,

“Goodnight, my Superboy.” Kon’s hand pressed against his back, and Tim was _definitely_ sure that, despite whatever embarrassment he was going to face at Damian’s hands, that today had been a good day. A great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of want to write more in this little verse I've set up here...


End file.
